<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business trip by OldMyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699930">Business trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth'>OldMyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet: Erik is away from home and he misses them way too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Business trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been four long and torturous weeks since he has been gone. He misses them way too much, like he never believed it was ever possible. Four weeks without being around his partner, his best friend, his lover. Four weeks without seeing their child, the way he runs outside trying to catch butterflies, and crouching down to carefully pat the orange cat. He misses Charles’ kisses and voice, his big blue eyes and his red cherry lips. He misses David’s giggles and excitement, the way he wants to learn more about the world and the way he tries to imitate Charles or himself.</p>
<p>He’s exhausted as he lays down on the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about them. There’s a sigh that escapes his lips as he turns to look at the clock on the nightstand. 10:14 pm. He calculates how late it is in Westchester and he closes his eyes. Too late to call. 04:14 am.</p>
<p>Taking his phone that is now charging, he looks for the pictures that Charles had sent him during the last three days. There are photos of David only, eating a cookie, or trying to give his vegetables to the cat. There’s another one of David trying to reach for the phone as he laughs. </p>
<p>The picture makes him smile.</p>
<p>Then he stops when he sees one is a video, and without thinking twice, he taps the screen. The video is of Charles explaining what David has been drawing, and then the camera focuses on the paper. It’s a drawing of both his parents, himself, aunt Raven and their cat. He can’t believe he’s growing so fast, and he’s missing so much…</p>
<p>Still, there are too many reasons for smiling and Erik wishes his mother would be here. She’d have loved Charles, and she’d have been excited with the news of the new baby coming. He misses her, and his father and his sister. They would all have loved Charles, and their new child, but he knows he can’t stay in the past for too long, he has a life in the present, and he can’t abandon his new family.</p>
<p>He sighs again and places the phone back on the nightstand, resting his chin on the mattress. This was a business trip, but he’d have loved to take Charles and David here, to his Germany. Maybe they’d have loved it. Maybe they would’ve bought a small house and start over here, where no one would bother them.</p>
<p>After a few moments he reaches for the phone again and types fast. “I miss both of you.” He sends the text and leaves the phone in peace before standing up to take a shower. </p>
<p>The only thing that is keeping him sane is that soon he will fly back home and see his family.</p>
<p>Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>